Curama: Legend Of The Mahijo
by HAMTARO-FAN
Summary: Sequel to Hamtaro and the HamHams Meet a Hamster Swordman! As the ham-hams are cleaning Boss' storage room, Curama finds a paper about a sword called the Mahijo! Rated G! Please review!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- This _is_ FANfiction.net!

**__**

Curama: Legend Of The Mahijo

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Curama the hamster swordsman was the first one at the clubhouse along with Boss and Snoozer.

"Where are the others?…" he asked.

"Oh, they should be here by now. Maybe something happened. We should check."

Boss suggested.

Boss and Curama went outside. Suddenly, a group of hamsters ran toward them.

Then they stopped.

"Sorry we were late! Our owners took so long to leave because of chair-char-chur…" Hamtaro said.

"It's called church." Maxwell said. "It's where people go to worship the one and only God."

"Oh, I forgot. He." Hamtaro laughed.

"I rushed so fast to get here, I didn't have time to do my morning grooming! Kushi-Kushi!" Pashmina said.

"Did you two have sometin' important to tell us?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yes, Boss, why _did_ we need to get them?" Curama asked.

Boss laughed.

"I needed help cleaning out my storage room!" he shouted.

The ham-hams fell over. Then they heard a guitar in the distance.

"_Like a rainbow in the darkness,_

A masterpiece unsigned,

A hole with no donut,

I drift unchained and free…

I'm a rebel free-range hamster

Seeking golden grains of truth,

I'm a boat without an anchor,

The fly that missed the swatter,

I am my own moonlight,

And brighten my own way." Sang Jingle.

Penelope ran over to his pig, Herbert.

"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!"

Everyone laughed.

"What's up Jingle?" Curama asked, arms folded.

"Hello mister Salami!" Jingle said.

"It's Curama…" said Curama angrily.

"You changed your name again. I like your taste." Jingle said.

"Jingle!" Curama yelled.

"So, like, why ya here?" asked Sandy.

" _I'm just a wanderin' ham poet, I wander around when you never know it._"

"Uhh… Ok." Panda said.

"We've got to clean up my storage room now! Bye!" Boss said.

Penelope was still playing with Herbert.

"Come on Penelope! Time to go!" Pashmina called.

Howdy and Dexter ran over to Pashmina's sides. Penelope ran behind Pashmina.

"So, How bout' a joke?" Howdy asked. "What do you call a hamster and a sailor?"

"A sailing hamster?" Pashmina asked.

"A sailster!" Har! Har!" Howdy laughed.

"We better get going now, Hams. The storage room can't clean its self!" Boss said.

The ham-hams went to the clubhouse. Curama dashed around quickly to clean up parts of the room.

"Leave zome of zee stuff for us to clean, Curama!: Bijou said.

"Sure." Curama replied.

"Merci."

Bijou went to clean up a corner. Curama was picking up some stuff when he saw a paper.

"Where'd you get this, Boss?"

Curama was very curious about this paper.

"Oh, I have no clue where I got _any_ of this stuff from!" Boss answered.

All the Ham-Hams gathered around Curama, including Boss. Cappy was wearing a clay pot that was in the storage room. Curama read the paper out loud.

"Legend Of The Mahijo Sword: There is one Mahijo sword in this whole universe." Curama read.

"One?" Oxnard asked. "Wouldn't that be hard to find? I mean, we are hamsters and all."

"That is what it says." Curama said.

Then he continued.

"Many hamsters believe that this Mahijo sword brings power and great speed to the one who it was found. They believe it I hidden in an underground town called Niro."

"Anything else?" Hamtaro asked.

"There's a notice at the bottom."

"Heke?"

"This sword may not damage and opponent but it is great for escaping cats."

"So, We should go find it." Stan said.


	2. Going Where?

**__**

Curama: Legend of the Mahijo

Chapter 2- Going…Where?

Curama decided that he should go find it. The ham-hams wanted to go with him though.

"Please?" Hamtaro said.

Curama gave in and sighed.

"I guess I might need some help." He said.

"Yay!"

Curama grinned.

The next day, after Laura left for school, Hamtaro raced to the clubhouse. He stopped in front of the ham-hams. They were all in a group in the front of the entrance.

"What's the hold up?' Hamtaro asked.

"Boss is in there. He's wondering what to bring." Cappy said.

Boss came rushing out. He had a backpack full of stuff.

Hamtaro blinked.

What's in there? _Tons a acorns?_

The hamsters marched off.

Hey, Where's Curama?

Hamtaro kept feeling lotsa wind in his fur.

"Curama?" he asked.

Curama suddenly appeared in the front of the group.

"Heke?" Curama asked. He'd been learning ham chats.

"Was that you making those gusts of wind?"

Curama nodded and kept walking.

"Woah.

'Now, like, where are we going?" Sandy asked.

"…Good question." Curama answered.

The ham-hams fell over.

Curama laughed. Then he spotted a suspicious hole in the ground.


	3. Finally, it's Niro!

**__**

Curama: Legend Of The Mahijo

Chapter 3- Finally, it's Niro!

"!!!"

Curama went into the hole along with the rest of the ham-hams. A village/town was inside the hole. Curama looked around. Japanese music was playing.

"Is this the town of Niro?" Cappy asked.

"It's well built." Panda commented.

Hamtaro noticed a sign that read "Welcome to the town of Niro".

"We must find the sword." Curama said.

Curama walked over to a town hamster.

"Well hamha sir!" the hamster said. "What would you like?"

"I would like to know where the Mahijo sword is."

"The Mahijo?" Tons of townhams gathered around.

"The Mahijo is legendary." A hamster with an accent told Curama.

"Do you know where I can find it?" Curama wondered.

"It is said to be found in that there building." One hamster said.

"It cant be that simple." Curama replied.

"It isn't. You must pass a test." An adult hamster announced.

"I'm willing to do it then." Curama said.

He walked toward the building in which the sword is held.

"He wont pass it! No hamster has!" the townshams were chattering about the brave hamster. Curama opened the doors and the ham-hams followed him in.


End file.
